Gems
Ordre alphabétique désormais de facto. Adronitis English? Frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone. Alexithymie from Greek "Inability to express emotion in a verbal way. ( A - Lexis Mot - Thymos Humeur )" Ambedo English a kind of melancholic trance in which you become completely absorbed in vivid sensory details, briefly soaking in the experience of being alive, an act that is done purely for its own sake. Anecdoche / French? A conversation in which everyone is talking but no one is listening. Backpfeifengesicht Allemand "This face is in great need of a slap" Chrysalism English? The amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm. Énouement Français? The bitter-sweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self. Exulansis English The tendency to give up trying to talk about an experience because people are unable to relate to it. Gestlat Allemand An organized whole that is perceived as more than the sum of its parts. Heimat Allemand "Le chez soi profond qui nous apaise?" Hitherto Anglais Adverb - Up to this time, until now. Isocheim Anglais Is a line on a map that connects points having the same average temperature in winter. Jouska German? A hypothetical conversation you compulsively play out in your head. Kenopsia English? The eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that is usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet. Kuebiko Japanese? A state of exhaustion inspired by acts of senseless violence. Lachesism English? The desire to be struck by a disaster (and survive). Leitmotive Allemand "Thème récurrent dans une oeuvre musicale ou littéraire" Lest English Is a conjunction expressing " for fear that ", as in : He holds the rope lest he fall. Limerence Anglais "Limerence (also infatuated love) is a state of mind which results from a romantic attraction to another person typically including compulsive thoughts and fantasies and a desire to form or maintain a relationship and have one's feelings reciprocated." Liminality English See here Maueurbauertraurigkeit Damn it's such a terrible word The inexplicable urge to push people away, even close friends you really like. Monachopsis English? The subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place. Nodus Tollens Latin? The realization that the plot of your life doesn't make sense to you anymore. Occhiolism English? The awareness of the smallness of your perspective. Opia English? The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable. Proairesis ancien "Proairesis désigne la même chose que logos : c'est la raison qui choisit, qui examine et distingue. On pourrait traduire par "intention", mais le mot à le tort, en français, de ne pas désigner une faculté" Rubatosis English? The unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat. Rückkerhrunruhe / Islandic? The feeling of returning home after an immersive trip only to find the memories fading rapidly from your awareness. Shlimazl Yiddish "Éternellement malchanceux" Steganography Greek "The practice of concealing a file, message, image, or video within another file, message, image, or video. {steganos}(covered, concealed, or protected)+{graphein} ("writting"). Tryst Anglais A secret meeting between two people who are having a romantic relationship (so cool because the word itself is so unknown it can be used in front of all parties without reaction eheh) Tsundoku Japonais "Acheter des livres, qui s'empilent sur l'étagère, sans qu'on les lise" Zest Anglais "Zest is the emotion definied as living life as an adventure with a sens of excitement, anticipation and energy" Zeitgeist Allemand "Ce qui désigne le climat intellectuel et culturel, ou paradigme, d'une époque"